


Notice Me (First Moment)

by Fighter_at_heart



Series: Moments of Impact [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Bahrain, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_at_heart/pseuds/Fighter_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May meets Clint Barton aka Hawkeye for the first time. </p>
<p>She's his SO, he's a rookie. They're both rule-breaking pranksters. </p>
<p>(This is the first moment in the series Moments of Impact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me (First Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry if any charcters are OOC. This takes place pre-Bahrain, and pre-Avengers. Please let me know what you think.

May had been notified of the mission ahead of time. She would've went, she was suppose to, but she'd been assigned a solo mission that required her skill set in Europe. Instead, Phil went after the potential asset alone, without a partner. He risked getting killed by this skilled archer who'd killed every agent who'd come before. How Phil managed to convince the marksman to join was a mystery, but Melinda knew Phil; he had a gift to inspire others. 

His success in recruiting Hawkeye resulted in him being named his SO. They were about the same age, typically they asked someone with more experience–not still fresh out of the academy–but they wanted him. Because of that, she was to be a part of his training. She wasn't against training a recruit, she just knew he would be a troublemaker. 

He'd only been there for two weeks and he'd managed to piss off Director Fury. He was disobedient, ignorant, but damn he was smart–when he wasn't being an ass. At least Coulson thought so, she'd only observed his training with Phil from a distance. 

He would goof off and Phil constantly had to get him back on track. If this was the world's greatest marksman, there must not be much competition. But the moment he fired an arrow, the room got quiet and she realized just how good he was. She heard the rumors, but every time he hit the target, got a bullseye, it proved just how good he was and accurate they stories were. They actually didn't nearly appreciate his skill, but then he acted like it was child's play. 

If he could get his act together, he would make a decent agent. 

She intended to leave him to Coulson to get trained. He would teach him the basics, Phil would turn him into something that can be taken seriously. That would act seriously. Because he may be good with a bow, but without it he'll get killed, and she would not lose an agent. Even if he was an ass she hardly knew. 

She left the training room minutes before it was over.

As she left, she didn't notice the eyes glued to her retreating form.

She was halfway across the base, when a noise caught her attention. It wasn't the daily chatter about the latest global catastrophe, or the constant rumors about which agents are sleeping with which. Or about her.

It was different. It was coming from above, up in the vents. She took the few steps to go to the grated air vent where the noise was coming from. She was only two feet away when the figure jumped down, landing right beside her. She jumped back and was in fight mode in seconds. Her stance grew less rigid as she realized what this was about, or appeared to be. 

Amateur pranksters had tried to use these vents in the past to prank agents, but they were never any good, and not many tried anymore. Still, there were a few, and May assumed it was just another one. She had no reason to assume it was an attacker, but still she was prepared to attack if that were the case.

It wasn't. When the man shifted ninety-degrees to face her she knew who he was. She'd just watched him spend most of his training session annoying the hell out of Coulson. 

She slipped over formalities, and went straight to the question on her mind, "Why were you in the vents?" 

His eyes raked over her body, and settled on her eyes with a grin, "Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and who might you be?"

The flirtatious tone did not go unmissed by her, but she still introduced herself, "Melinda May."

"The Calvary," He grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" She didn't respond, so he continued, "I've heard about you,"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Hawkeye." The way she drew his Codename wasn't missed by the archer.

"Got it...so," He wiggled his eyebrow, "How did I look?"

She knew the tone, knew the intent. She did not understand though what he was insinuating, "Pardon?"

"When you were staring at me during training." He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and damn, if she didn't want to smack it off of his face.

She'd been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent long enough to have dealt with her share of egotistic men, "Don't be so smug."

"You thought I didn't notice," He continued, completely ignoring what she said. 

She smirked, "If I didn't want you to notice you wouldn't have."


End file.
